Another Time Another Place
by DragonSpy
Summary: "Shut up. Let's go." "Um, isn't your dojo that way?" a Zoro story. Adopted from Sheepnamedpig. AU Zoro ,a world renowned swordsman, finds himself in need of a new assistant, little dose he know that she will be the doorway to a whole new adventure.


AN: I adopted this story from the amazing Sheepnamedpig (check out their profile if your interested in adopting a fic). As with most of my stories I require reviews for creative fuel. Also if you're a bleach fan PLEASE check out my forum!

* * *

THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER/PROMPT AS WRITTEN BY SHEEPNAMEDPIG:

Another Time, Another Place

A Day in the Life

* * *

The sound of the organ was uncomfortably loud in Zoro's ears as he sat in the furthest pew in the rear, but it was all worth it when Vivi laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and murmured a quiet "Thank you" in his ear as she passed by on her father's arm. He waited until she'd reached the altar and quietly slipped out of the church. He'd come, just like he said he would, and that was that.

"Roronoa-san, are you completely sure? Kohza really doesn't mind-"

"No, it's fine. Besides, shouldn't he be keeping you off your feet, or something?"

"Roronoa-san?"

"You know, 'cause the baby and all."

"Ba-ba-ba-BABY!"

"Eh? You sound surprised all of a sudden."

"B-b-baby? B-b-but-!"

"B-b-but what?"

"B-b-baby! I'm not pregnant!"

"…"

"I'm not!"

"…"

"I'm not?"

"…"

"I am?"

"…"

"I am!"

"…women."

"Kohza? Kohza, pick up the phone! Kohza, are you there? Hurry up and pick up the phone! Finally! Be faster next time! Listen, Roronoa-san just told me…"

"So how did you know?"

"You may smoke, dartboard-brow, but I don't. I could smell it."

"Shitty marimo shouldn't be insulting his _personal chef_ or he can just damn well _starve._"

"Shut up, fucking eyebrow. I pay you good money _and_ I eat all the crap you come up with."

"Fucking-!"

"Shut up, Sanji."

"Haaaaaaaaai, Nami-swaaaaaaaaan!"

"So then what happened?"

"Hell if I know. I went to go take a nap."

"Stupid, lazy-ass bum! You can't even gossip right, you're so stupid! Now how am I gonna find out what happened?"

"Don't worry, Nami-swan! I'll find out for you!"

"Shut up, Sanji!"

"Haaaaaaaaai, Nami-swaaaaaaaaan!"

*thwap*

"It's not often that you visit, Roronoa-san. I hope you didn't have too much trouble along the way?"

"Nah. What with Vivi and the wedding and the baby and all that, everyone's too damn noisy."

"Well, I'm glad that you were able to overcome your deeply ingrained suspicion of me enough to seek refuge in my home."

"…"

"Oh, don't scowl so, Roronoa-san. Ah! I almost forgot; I found a book you may enjoy. I had it translated for you, of course."

"Huh. How much do I owe you?"

"Consider it a birthday gift."

"…My birthday's not for another—"

"Tadaima! Hey, you home Nico Robin?"

"Yes, Franky-san. Roronoa-san is here also."

"Hey, bro. So I heard your aide got married. She gonna be movin' in with her new man?"

"Yeah. I'll have to find a new aide now."

"What, her new man won't let her work for you anymore?"

"She's pregnant now, Franky-san."

"Oh, hey, that's super for the two of 'em. D'you want me to ask around for you? A couple of the guys at Galley-La have wives looking for work. I've met some of 'em. Super ladies, all of 'em."

"Franky-san, perhaps Roronoa-san would like an aide a bit more sedate than one of the shipwrights' wives."

"Whatever. I'll be fine on my own for a while."

"Hm. It's nearing 3:00, Roronoa-san. Perhaps you should be getting to your dojo?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey, bro, lemme see you to the door."

"Sure."

"It was good of you to visit, Roronoa-san. Please enjoy your book."

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Bye."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, bro, thanks for visiting. Next time you come, bring Chopper, too. Robin's got some stuff for him tucked away somewhere. And don't worry about finding an aide and stuff. I'll ask around, and Robin prob'ly will too, and between the two of us, we'll find you a super aide. Later, bro. Don't get lost. And don't be a stranger!"

"Yeah, later."

"Roronoa-sensei, you're late again!"

"Yeah, well, whatever."

"Did you get lost again, Roronoa-sensei?"

"Vivi-san let us in again, and she told us to tell you that she took Chopper back to your flat."

"Can you bring Chopper again? He's so much fun!"

"Since Vivi-san is having a baby, is she still gonna help out at the dojo?"

"No, maybe and I doubt it. Now get to your drills or you'll be too weak to hold even two swords at once."

"Hai, sensei!"

"Class is over, now get."

"Roronoa-sensei, you don't live that way! C'mon, we'll take you home."

"Yeah, sensei, we'll help you out since Vivi-san's busy now."

"Do you think Vivi-san will bring her new baby to the dojo?"

"I hope not, babies are so noisy! All they do is cry and eat and sleep all the time!"

"Maybe we can teach him how to use santoryu!"

"Or she! Maybe it'll be a girl!"

"Naw, girls can't learn how to use sword—ow! Roronoa-sensei, that hurt!"

"You deserved it, brat. Girls can be just as good as guys at swordsmanship. I used to know a girl who beat me every time I challenged her. Every time."

"Wow, sensei! How many times did you challenge her?"

"Two thousand times."

"…"

"Really?"

"No way!"

"Roronoa-sensei lost against a girl two thousand times?"

"But sensei's so awesome! How could sensei ever lose to a gir—ow! Sensei…!"

"Don't whine at me, kid. She was stronger and better than I was."

"Where is she now, sensei?"

"If she was strong enough to beat sensei that many times, I bet she's super, super strong now!"

"She's probably super-famous!"

"Sensei knows a famous person! Wow!"

"Where is she now, sensei? Do we know her?"

"No. She's dead."

"…"

"She fell down some stairs and broke her neck. She was about you guys' ages."

"…"

"We're here. Now go home, brats, and don't ever call girls weak again, 'cause they aren't."

"Ah, Roronoa-san, thank you for coming. You're only a few minutes late. Vivi-san and Makino-san are already here. Vivi-san has been telling Makino-san what to expect. Ah, and I see you brought Chopper-kun. Hello, Chopper-kun, let's go into the kitchen and find you something to eat."

"He's been fed already. I fed him this morning."

"He's a growing pup, Roronoa-san."

"You need to hurry up and have your own kids so you'll stop spoiling my dog. Where's Franky, by the way?"

"…He's out."

"Ah, Zoro-san! I'm sorry I haven't been able to come by at all, but when dinner is over I'll take you home and clean up, okay? Oh, do you mind if Makino-san joins us so that I can show her around?"

"Fine."

"Ah, where are my manners! Zoro-san, this Makino-san. Makino-san, this is Roronoa Zoro."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Roronoa-san. My husband and nephew are both avid fans of yours."

"…It's no problem. Did Vivi tell you everything you need to know?"

"Ah, not yet, but we've discussed the basics."

"Well, if you have any questions…uh, Vivi can answer them. I should…go check to make sure Nico isn't spoiling my dog rotten."

"Go on, Zoro-san, we won't take much longer, and Robin-san said that dinner was almost ready."

"…"

"Sorry about that, Makino-san, Zoro-san isn't a very social person."

"Oh, that's all right, Shanks and Luffy are extremely social, so I think it'll be a pleasant change taking care of someone who's a little more subdued."

"Well, you should probably know that Zoro-san can be subdued to the point of being mute, but he doesn't mean it to be rude. Though, Sanji-kun can be…"

"Hey, bro, heard you met Makino last week. From what I heard from Robin, she's a pretty super lady."

"Didn't see you there. Is Nico's cooking not good enough for you anymore?"

"Naw, Robin's cooking is always super. Her cooking is way more super this week than it was last week!"

"You said the same thing last week."

"Yeah, well it gets more and more super every week."

"So where were you?"

"I was out with Annie Valentine. And don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that Nico Robin doesn't give a damn about me, so mind your own fucking business."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Roronoa-san, it's almost three. Will Chopper-kun be accompanying you to the dojo?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Make sure you bring an umbrella, Roronoa-san. The tournament is only a few days away, and it wouldn't do for you to get sick. I'll just stay here and finish up your laundry. By the way, Sanji-san will be coming over early today. He called while you were out visiting Vivi-san."

"…Whatever. Bye. C'mon Chopper, we're going to the dojo."

"Have a safe trip, Roronoa-san."

"…Hey, Zoro."

"What are you doing loitering outside of my apartment building, Franky?"

"Robin's super upset about something. And Icey's on her side, too, but nobody'll tell me what I fucked up this ti-atCHOO!"

"…You're a moron. I've got class to teach, but there should be some spare uniforms at the dojo."

"Some that even _I_ could fit into?"

"Sure."

"You're blind. Don't be unsuper."

"Whatever."

"Hey, what about Robin? C'mon, man, gimme at least a damn clue!"

"Look, I might not like Nico that much, but at least I'm not an asshole to her."

"…You're starting to sound like that perverted chef you hate so much, Roronoa."

"Shut up. Let's go."

"Um, isn't your dojo that way?"

"Damnit."

* * *

Don't own OP.

Yep. Blind. Like, srsly.

AN: kay from here on out it's all me, Dragon. I beg of you to REVIEW! I really do NEED IT. So please for the sake of the handicapped Zoro review! In this Zoro's hearing and other senses are abnormally good.


End file.
